The Decision
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: For Soyna, Angeal and Genesis joining SOLDIER, with miled implied Sephesis


All their lives they had been building up to this moment. Genesis was grateful that his friend took the decision to stop on the road to Midgar, to look down over the city. The view sent a shiver down his spine and he cuddled closer against Angeal's body. The taller boy had an arm around his shoulders. He knew they were on the threshold of a new life now, and he could feel his heart pounding, he wasn't ready for this, but for all that he was nervous, he knew they could do nothing but ride on.

The moment stretched on almost unbearably, and it was Angeal, not Genesis, who finally snapped the tension. "C'mon... it's time to carry on... we're nearly there after all..." Genesis nodded silently, and delayed a moment longer, almost wishing they could just carry on along the road together. He stared out over the terrific majesty of the sprawling stain that was the centre of the world. Midgar. So glorified, so filthy...such an anticlimax. He sighed internally and trudged back to the vehicle, climbing back in and smiling at Angeal in forced anticipation of what was to come.

He was overcome once more by wonder as they entered the massive headquarters of SOLDIER, filled with people, young men all their own age. As his cerulean eyes flicked around the room, a flash of silver in his peripheral vision caught his gaze. He turned and the sight which met his eyes took his breath away.

The great General Sephiroth was sweeping among the cadets like some fey ice prince, not quite of this world. That intense emerald gaze met his own for a moment, and Genesis stumbled back against Angeal.

The bigger youth frowned and caught the slight form of his friend.

"Gen? You okay?" he whispered, desperate not to draw attention their way. The redhead made no response, still distracted by the rapidly retreating figure. Angeal was worried by that, in all the years they had known each other his cinnamon-headed friend had never been speechless.

"Are you ill?" he whispered again.

Genesis eventually shook himself and hissed a reply. "No, I'm fine…."

"Well come on then, we need to get in line, you phasing out isn't going to make the best impression…" his friend retorted, and they continued to queue.

As he signed his name on the dotted line, the redhead's sapphires flicked up again as the shining silver waterfall of the other's perfect hair swept past.

Their applications done, they performed their entrance tests in the sweltering heat. Genesis swept the hair back from his forehead for the umpteenth time. The runs had just finished, and he had to admit he was starting to tire. He was bathed in perspiration from a combination of the exertion and the heat, and most definitely, to his great displeasure, not looking his best. Looking up to see the Silver Angel standing at the finish line did nothing to enhance his mood and he once more found himself cursing his luck.

Once more they all stood in the hall, the air above them hanging heavy with the sweat of all the prospective cadets, none of whom had showered. The entire hall held its breath as Director Deuscerius climbed the steps to the stage, holding the list of those who had been accepted onto the program. It was only Genesis' keen eyes which picked out the figure of the enigmatic General lurking in the shadows at the back of the hall, watching the new intake with interest.

The list began.

"Abbott, Sandy… Abrain, Farley…."

They continued standing at attention, both holding their breath. After about five minutes "Hewley, Angeal…"

While his friend made no visible reaction, Genesis saw the immediate relaxation in his muscles, but his friend turned slightly to meet his eyes, worried that the fiery redhead would not have been accepted. Whatever happened though, Genesis was so glad for his friend. He knew it was truly Angeal's dream, and he also knew how much his parents had sacrificed to get him here.

As they got further and further down the list, Genesis' heart rate sped up. He was so nervous.

"Rawley, Jared… Reina, Seren… Rhapsados, Genesis…" He almost collapsed in relief, and although it might have been his imagination, he could have sworn the lips of the silver shadow at the back of the stage curved up slightly.

"Zabir, Bahrain…" The Director finished, then cleared his throat and smiled at the new intake, and those candidates who had failed to pass the tests.

"First and foremost I wish to congratulate and thank all of you for your enthusiasm, dedication and sacrifices. With people like you, SOLDIER and the whole ShinRa Company will never be wanting. You are all heroes. Next, I would naturally like to extend my congratulations and a very warm and heartfelt welcome to our new SOLDIER cadets. It will be a pleasure working with you. You will file out to the barracks, where you will be assigned a bunk, then to the stores were you will be equipped and outfitted. Orientation is after dinner, which will be served at seven in the mess hall, and your training starts bright and early tomorrow morning. Dismissed, and welcome to SOLDIER."

Genesis walked into class the next morning, placing his equipment down on the desk. Almost immediately the teacher swept into the room and the whole class stood to attention. The redhead's eyes flicked to the door, and he had to suppress a gasp of shock as it was General Sephiroth who entered the room.

The General smiled at them, but the smile did not reach his eyes which were carefully schooled blank. Too blank. Genesis thought he could see a hint of fear lying beneath that cool façade.

It was at that moment that he decided. Someday, Somehow, Sephiroth would be his.


End file.
